It's Either This or Cartoons
by grapewhite
Summary: More RY-Ry loving. M rating for slash but nothing 'hardcore'


Content- playful, romantic slash, possible language.

Muses of Ry-Ry aka Riley and Mason, possible mentions of others, slight Miz-ness :)

Summary- 'Saturday Morning Legs' is a workout of a different kind ;) inspired by an AlRil tweet.

'You can't leave yet! The party's just starting!'

'It's late.'

'It's early.'

'Past midnight.'

'Exactly what I said!'

One former NXT rookie glanced with his squinty eyes and lovechild of Cole face at his good buddy/ex Pro/ex tag partner/ex a few other things that were uncomfortable to think about or speak of and smiled wearily.

'Mikey, you're great. But I MUST leave, I've an early morning routine.'

'You are SUCH a gym rat! I'm beginning to believe you don't know how to have fun anymore.'

'Being with Mase IS fun.'

'Yeah if you're into bottoming to a mack truck.'

'Mase is sweet and very careful. He never hurts me.'

'Not even accidently?'

'No, he's cautious and caring.'

'So I take it you're happy.'

'I'm glad to be with who I'm with, yes.'

'There's a relief.'

'You'll always be my teacher, my great friend.'

'Great friend with a jaw dropping attractive body.'

'If you say so.'

'Annnnd a steamy hawt fiancee.'

'Yeah.' Alex chuckled.

'And a former but almost as drool inducing off and on boyfriend that Zack's dad lusts after.'

'Of course.'

'But you still like me right?'

'Mase is my guy, top of the list. And Drew taught me about my body and what I can do with it. But you were my first crush and you'll stay in my heart and mind for life.'

'Really,really?'

Riley lips over Miz ones.

Kiss broken and two big grins.

'Really.'

'SML, my cariad!' Mason had placed their corgi Sport in another room, gave him food, water and loads of toys.

And for their own love making sake, he'd locked the bedroom door.

'I'll be out in a minute!' Riley called from the shower, rain pouring down sound of the water hitting tile almost muted his voice.

'Do not dry, my jock cariad. I will be for you a towel.'

'You mean you'll lick me dry?' AlRil called back, blushing as he asked.

'Whatever it is you wish for, I shall do for you.' Mason replied.

AlRil didn't dry off. He didn't even wrap a towel around him.

Always appreciated the pleased, worshipping, follow him anywhere in love look Mase gave him, both with rapid pulses, sweat beaded foreheads.

SML, the greatest workout they had.

Give and receive foot rubs, leg rubs,back rubs that were sprinkled through with kisses and laughing, more rubbing, tickling that became firm massage,demanding.

Laughter faded away as four hands found the others face,hair,body.

SML was soon becoming SAL as it did each weekend.

Give and receive moved from massage to preparation, Alex wiping up the dribbled spot of lube with a tissue.

Flat on his back, legs around his giant of a cariad's hips.

Mason could easily hurt him,as big as every part of him was, and yet, even accidently, he never did.

Alex guided the flesh inside him, arching his back,raising his hips to help.

Mason groaned, locked huge hands around Alex's sides, held him in place, pumping gently.

'Tell me when, my beautiful cariad.'

'Erhmmmm, getting closer...' AlRil tried to slow his panting, couldn't, pinchbit Mase's big shoulder.

'More pumping led to shrieks and grunts.

'It is soon, my jock cariad?'

'Yeahhhhh...ohhhhh...go ahead, pull out.'

Mason somewhat reluctantly did,waited for his beloved to roll over, face down, a sly smile flashed back at him before he crawled over Riley again.

Pumping replaced with pounding, fast,rough and slapping flesh to flesh,damp hot skin, massive testicles bumping and swinging against Alex's rump.

The sports athlete always beat the much larger man to full earthquake orgasm.

Two gym fiends, best buddies, spooning as well as any loving couple, opposite sex or same.

AlRil played with the lovespoon pendant on the long black cord around Mason's bull sized neck.

The spoon he'd bought especially for his man, his attempt at an engagement ring.

Not knowing Mason had bought his own ring, still waiting for the right time to drop to one knee, slip it on Alex's finger, keep his 'jock' forever as his husband.

''I'm glad I found you, Mase.'

'I am always here to make you feel the happiness.'

'Yeah and I love your huge happiness.' AlRil joked. 'SML next week?'

'As long as you want it, my AlRil.'

They held each other,soft but clinging.

Mason once more almost asked a question he wanted to for some time now.

Thought about the ring he had hidden away.

Watched his lover drift into sleep.

And didn't say a word after all.


End file.
